Ma Lien
Background 'Ma Lien '''is a spam in chat used by Kr0MehK0n. He is the main character of a Chinese fairytale called ''Ma Lien and the Magic Paintbrush, ''though the picture spammed in chat comes from the version shown in ''Noggin's Story Time ''from 2003. Story of ''Ma Lien and the Magic Paintbrush Ma Lien is a poor young fields worker living in China, who dreams of becoming an artist. Because of his poor wealth, he can't buy a paintbrush to paint with. He is visited by an old wizard one night in his bed, who gives him a magic paintbrush as a reward for his hard work. When the wizard disappears, Ma Lien paints a rooster on his wall, who suddenly comes to live and flies out of his window. Realizing the potential of this brush, he helps people in need by painting objects and tools for them. The greedy mandarin who rules the land hears about Ma Lien's brush, and calls him over to paint him a mountain of gold. He throws him in jail after Ma Lien refuses, but Ma Lien escapes by painting a door on the wall of his jail cell. The mandarin catches him, and takes his brush away. However, it doesn't work when he uses it, so he hands it back to Ma Lien, ordering him to paint him a mountain of gold. Ma Lien paints a mountain of gold, but in the middle of a large river. He then paints a boat to help the mandarin get across the river. As soon as he gets there, sitting on his mountain of gold, Ma Lien paints a thundercloud to strike the boat and abandon the mandarin on his mountain of gold. Kr0MehK0n's Childhood Experience Kr0MehK0n watched a lot of the channel ''Noggin when he was little, ''and the Story Time segment would come on frequently. While it was supposed to be innocent fairytale shorts for kids, the low budget, half-assed animation, quick editing, creepy expressions and strange character designs and actions frightened him as a child. However, none impacted him as much as Ma Lien, mostly for his eyebrow movements that looked pedophilic and had strange sound effects.He legitimately had nightmares about him on a daily basis. He even remembers once when he was little when he felt a twitch in his leg under his covers. He opened the covers to see his face there and then fade away. There was a time when he had finally gotten over him, and then he came back out into the living room to see that Noggin was playing Ma Lien's short on TV. Scared, he stood still, trembling at the legs and ran out of the room. The entire segment was like this for him, and it still scares him to this day. Spam Now discovering this short was on YouTube, he quickly decided that he should freak out others with this picture. He started spamming it in chat and it was probably the most intense thing he spammed. It overloaded the chat, nearly making it crash, thus he was kicked many times for his spam.